The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum patulum, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Stardust’. ‘Stardust’ is an evergreen shrub grown for use as a landscape plant and container plantings.
The new cultivar of Hypericum was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of an unnamed plant of Hypericum patulum by the inventor in summer of 1990 in Angyo, Japan. ‘Stardust’ was selected as unique primarily for its unique foliage coloration and plant habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by terminal stem cuttings at Hyogo, Japan in June of 2002. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.